Time and Again
by Lilithia Wen
Summary: Harry has played many roles, a soldier, a warrior, a friend. But he never thought he would take the role of a kid again. What will Harry do when he wakes up one morning to find he is once again thirteen but with an older mind? Seer,intelligent,dark Harry
1. Young Again

(A/N) - Just so you know I got some ideas from other stories that at the moment I can't recall. But, just because the ideas aren't that original doesn't mean the story isn't. That's really all I have to say. Uh, and if you are going to criticize, make it constructive critcism.

"Cedric! NO!"

--

"SIRIUS!" "SIRIUS!"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...He's gone."

--

"Aaaaaah...did you _love _him, little baby Potter?"

_--_

_"Kill me now, Dumbledore..."_

_"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..."_

--

"Severus, please..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

--

"Run !... Run !... Please, Run !... RUN ! HARRY !"

"CRUCIO!"

--

"Who would have thought, that blood could taste like wine?"

--

"Ginny!"

--

"So...After a thousand years, Hogwarts has finally fallen..."

"Along with everyone in it."

--

"The Grangers are gone.."

--

"Charlie has been killed.."

--

"I'm sorry, but, Arthur... He's dead."

--

"The twins, Fred and George, they died in the Diagon Alley Massacre."

--

"The ministry has been taken.. Percy didn't make it."

--

"No!" "Mum!"

"I'm sorry, Ron, but there's nothing we can do. Molly's gone..."

--

"HERMIONE!"

--

"RON!"

--

"Remus...don't, please...don't, don't go! Don't die! Please, don't leave me!" "REMUS!"

--

"Tonks, hold on. You're going to be ok."

"It's ok, Harry. I'm going to see Remus and Sirius again. Please, let me go."

" O...ok..."

"I'll finally see them again, Harry"

"Tell everyone I'll be along soon."

--

"Give them hell, kid..."

"You got it."

--

"We found them, or, their bodies."

--

"I'm too late...Again..."

--

"So, that's it, I'm the last of the Order."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it. It doesn't change anything."

--

"You're like a plauge, Harry, and everyone you love, gets infected."

--

"Tom."

--

"By the time I am through with you, you'll be wishing you were dead."

"I've been wishing I was dead for a long time, Tom."

--

"Go now. Gain knowledge, gain power. Kill him."

--

"He's gone."

"We can start rebuilding now. Get on with our lives."

"Yes."

"Where will you go now, Harry?"

"Hunting."

--

"So, the deatheaters themselves run from death..."

--

"Please! Someone, Anyone! Help Me!"

"But they never came, because they're all dead."

--

"Forgive Me..."

Harry slowly began to awake. He was still tired. But when wasn't he these days? Tired of living. Tired of breathing. Simply waiting for the day his body finally gave up and he faded away.But that wouln't happen, he knew. Fate had a thing for him. She always wanted him to be around so she could play with his life, with his heart. If he even had one anymore.

Damn...Another day.

"I could use a drink." He told himself.

Wait. What the hell? That wasn't his voice! What was going on? Harry shot up in bed and looked around almost frantically. For some reason his eyes were blurry. Almost like... but that was impossible, he hadn't needed glasses since he had invented that potion that improved your eyesight.Harry scrambled to the right of the bed and his hand found glasses. He slipped them onto his face and looked around. He was gonna be sick. This room. He knew this room. Of course he hadn't been here in years. It had been destroyed durning Voldemort's second rise. And yet, here he was. In a place he would rather forget. And he had no idea how he got here.

He scrambled to his feet feeling awkward on his legs. It was like they were smaller than yesterday. Like his whole body was. Harry wobbled uncertainly over to the mirror. Only to fall flat on his butt staring at the person in the mirror. Harry swallowed back the bile in his throat. Looking back at him was a little boy, of no more than twelve or thirteen. Green eyes, pitch black unruly hair, small almost lanky form, and ofcourse, the tell-tale lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead. Oh my god. He was a kid again! but that couldn't be right. He couldn't have just miraculously gone back in time without knowing he had done it! Could he?

All of a sudden, Harry felt himself or his mind being pulled somewhere.

And there she was. Professor Sybil Trelawney in the process of giving a lecture.

_"Now," she said,in her airy voice, pacing infront of the students. Some were not even paying attention. But she didn't seem to notice. "There are many kinds of seers. There are the intuitive seers. Now, Intuitive Seers are simply that. They have strong urges about some things. Many times they do not even know they are a seer. Some times they will know or have a strong feeling that something good or bad will happen. Or, say, they come across a book, and get a strong almost desperate urge to read it. Because, They will need the information in the future."_

_"There is also the Present Seer. A Present Seer know things of strictly what is happening in that very moment. Perhaps you ask them what time it is, and they instictively know the exact time. Or they know what someone in the other room is doing. Etc. Etc."_

_"There is also many other seers. But some of these are not grouped. There are those who can see hints of the past, present, and future by reading Tarrot Cards. Or gazing into a crystal ball. Reading tea leaves. Interpretting Runic bones. There are some, who catch glimpses of the future. Some who see the present. And those who see the past. And ofcourse those who are sometimes known to speak a prophecy."_

_"There is also what is known as the Royal Seer. Not much is known about the Royal Seers, as they are very, very, rare. All that is known is that they have two ages. You see, apparently, they will live their lives to the exact, and then they will wake to find that they are younger but feel and exactly remember being older. They also usually have another Seeing Talent. Though, it varies. Now, this doesn't really make sense to those who are not Royal Seers. But that is all I can tell you."_

_"Now, on to interpretting the signs around us to determin the future..."_

Harry gasped as he came out of the vision. That made perfect sense. So that is what he was. A Royal Seer. But, if that was the case, than his life, his entire life, it had all been a fake...a lie. He had went through all that pain and it hadn't even been real. But it couldv'e been. And it still could be. But he wouldn't let that happen. It was going to go right this time around. Or this first time...or,... Whatever. The point was he was going to make sure things ended up a lot better than they would if he wasn't a seer. But first things first. When in the hell was he?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As it turned out, it was the summer just before his third year. And, thank the gods, Marge had not yet come. But he was unlucky enough that she would be here in a few days. Joy. Note the sarcasm.

But at least this gave him enough time to get things ready. And Vernon had already given him a warning about no funny buisness with Marge around. Hah!

Ok. So this is how he had it worked out. He could somehow let it slip that he was a seer along with a couple of other talents. Maybe. But he wouldn't let on how much he knew. Yeah. That would work marvelously.

It was a good thing he had worked on Aura manipulation during the war. Or he would. Or would have. Whatever. He would probably never get used to this. Either way he wasn't going to let them know everthing. Especially his abilities or how strong he was. It was better that way. And he wouldn't let them know what kind of seer he was. Hell No. People would be hounding him enough wanting to know their future as it was.

Harry sighed. He might as well get started on a few things. Considering he had a lot to do. He figured he could let a few things run their course for now. Like, for instance, Marge was still going to end up a baloon. And he was still going to laugh about it later.

People in the future knew him as a heartless man. Mainly because his heart had been broken so much it just couldn't take it any more. But now that he was here. Now that he had a second chance. (sorta)

He had never felt so alive. One thing was for sure. He was going to have fun this time around. But he was still going to do what he needed to. One thing was for sure, the world wouldn't know what hit it.

Harry quickly stretched and headed downstairs. He had some shopping to do. He figured he could head to Gringotts and cash in some galleons for some muggle money. Then he would head out to muggle London and get some shopping done. He would probably look around in the Alley while he was at it.

When he arrived downstairs his aunt, uncle, and cousin were all seated in the living room watching tv. And of course they happened to notice that he was there.

"Where do you think you are going Boy?" His uncle bellowed.

"Out." He intoned emotionlessly.

"I'll be back in time to fix dinner, don't worry."

"Very well, Boy. But no funny business. And you better be back on time."

Harry didn't give him a reply and instead continued his way to the door. He knew he would be back in time. Honestly, his relatives were such asses. But he had no need to worry. If he had it his way, this would be the last time that he ever darkened the Dursley's door. And he knew he would have it his way. No one would stop him.

Harry picked up his pace in determination. ' No one will stop me' he silently promised. He reached the end of the street and disappeared without a sound.

When Harry appeared in the alley beside The Leaky Cauldron he quickly donned a cloak before making his way around the corner and quickly slipping through the doorway. He quickly glanced around the room surveying for possible threats and exits, a habbit he had picked up during the war, one that had saved his life many times. There weren't really any threats at the moment and people barely spared him a second glance. The only person they had to fear at the moment was the escaped convict Sirius Black, and they, apparently, had enough confidence in the ministry to trust that Sirius Black would not go gallavanting around Diagon Alley.

Sad really.

He quickly made his way through the room and to the back. He went into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the bricks in the right order before stepping through. He could easily see the tall white marble building at the end of the street and quickly made his way to it. People for the most part avoided him but beyond that paid him no mind. It was kind of refreshing to see people so carefree. But it would also probably take some time to get used to.

He entered Gringitts and was happy to notice that it just as busy as it used to be. He quickly went up to a free goblin. As happy as he was to see Gringotts busy he really didn't want to spend all day in here.

Harry sighed as he made his way out of Gringotts. That had taken longer than he had wanted but it had not been in vain at least. It turned out that the goblin he had went up to was Griphook, the first goblin he had ever met. He had of course recognized him and said hello. And he was sure that Griphook had appreciated it as though he had at first been suprised he had later smiled and then returned the greeting.

Harry knew why though. Most wizards hated goblins and those that didn't simply ignored them or were very rude. Goblins were hardly ever treated like the proud intelligent creatures that they were. It was very disapointing that the wizards could not notice someone who could help them. Then again, they had been the same way with muggles. To think of all wizards could gain if they were to work with muggles. Or at least use muggle technology to advance themselves. But sadly, it seemed that they would never learn.

Harry already knew that he would not get much while in Diagon Alley considering he would be back in about a week. He could get everything else then but there are some things he absolutely needed to get now.

With that thought in mind he headed into the trunk shop. He would definately need a big, roomy trunk

After that Harry headed over to the Apothocary and bought a little bit of everything and left the store several galleons lighter. He also picked up lots of parchment and ink and quills. After that he went to Flourish and Blotts to check out what books he might want. He picked up a book on obscure charms and defensive spells, a book on ancient hardly known spells, and a book on metamorphmagi. He also saw a book that seemed to call to him. It was book that told about special talents and how to train them, and remembering his vision and the advice on how one would feel a pull to a book, he purchased it. He also got a couple of blank books and a few books on runes from other countries.

He put all of his purchases into his trunk and when he was sure that no one was looking he wandlessy shrunk it. with that he headed out into muggle London.

Finally! He was through with all of his shopping. He had bought a lot of clothes. Most of them were black, black, and black. But he had bought a few other colors but all of them were dark except for the occasional white thrown in the mix. He was currently wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt that said ' I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it .' in white letters. He also had on some converses and had gotten himself a new watch made out of black metal. He had also went and bought some art supplies. As well as a guitar and some music sheets. In the future he had taken up many hobbies to keep his mind off of the war and had found himself quit good doing them. And even though he was actually thirteen, he saw no reason to give them up just because none of it had happened yet. Or would happen if he had anything to say about it.

He was also sporting some new glasses. He figured that until he could make the eyesight correcting potion he might as well look good. He had also gotten a hair cut. His hair was now silky and fell around his face nicely. It didn't stick everywhere and was actually very loose. His bangs came to about the end of his nose and were swept to the right side of his face. They covered his right eye along with his scar. His new glasses were rectangle in a thin black frame. What the Americans called Emo glasses. All in all Harry was wiling to admit to himself that he looked good. Damn good. And he would look even better once he took the eye correction potion along with some nutrient potions. But that could wait a few more days.

Just a few more days and everything would really kick off. He still had a few things to do before he blew up Aunt Marge. But he wasn't worried. He had plenty of time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry carefully stirred the potion fifteen times couter clockwise and then seven times clockwise. There it was done. Now the potion only had to sit for about twenty-four hours and then it would be ready. Thank God.

At least this time around he would have better eyes sooner. But there was still some things he could do. When Harry was older he had been contemplating making a cure for werewolves but after Remus had been killed he had sort of lost the motivation. But since Remus was alive then he could get started on it once again.

He smiled at the thought. Once Sirius had died he and Remus had become very close. Hermione and Ron's deaths had only pushed them closer together. When Remus had died Harry had been devistated and for a long time couldn't bear to face Tonks. Remus and Tonks had been married for about a year when he had died. After his death, Tonks had died soon after. With a smile on her face and no doubt with open arms.

The smile quickly left his face. Good and bad memories had become blurred together in the future. Nothing good would happen without something bad. But there was always more bad then good. And the good times had been few and far between. Sadly. Predictably.

Harry sighed and looked around the room. It looked the same as it always had. A pathetic little bed in the middle of the room. Along with a dingy little desk and chair by the dirty window. Dudley's old and broken toys were still piled up along every wall in the room. Not that that was a suprise. Heaven forbid the Dursley's do anything productive. He went over and sat on the bed and leaned back on it. He might aswell get some sleep. Marge would be coming tomorrow along with her big mouth and disgusting dog. He would need all of his patience tomorrow. Every bit of it.


	2. Hello, Sirius

Hello Everyone. I am sorry that it took so long to update, but I have school and Kevin (my Dad) makes me see a shrink, blah blah blah. Anyway, you get the idea. I have been busy and dealing with some issues. Not to mention homework. But I am trying to update as soon as possible, but you know how life is. Nothing ever seems to go the way you want it or planned it. But I am trying. Just please be patient. And I would like to officially thank these people for the inspirational, motivating, and suggestive reviews:

XsuicideXkittyX

Lily Louisea

Luna Moonlight Fawn

Twin Tails Speed

Falling Tenshi

Banished Soul of Darkness

PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth

dragonwings7373

o0JubJub0o

Nymoue

CrimsonNoble

hedwigpersonified

bandgsecurtiyaw

JameseMalfoy

Thank you again for the reviews and please give me more. When I get reviews, I find myself jumping into a chapter just because I want to please my readers and hear that I did a good job.

* * *

Harry didn't even grimace as the disgusting potion went down his throat. Nor did he flinch when the pain in his eyes started. The pain was intense, like something was behind his eyes and ripping them in towards his head. But it was nothing compared to some of the things he had felt. But eventually the pain went away as if it had never been there. He slipped off his glasses and looked around the room. His vision was perfect. Thank god. He didn't know how much longer he would have been able to stand glasses. All they did was get in the way. Especially on the battlefield. And as many fights as he got in he couldn't really afford that kind of disadvantage. 

Harry massaged his temples in an attempt to relieve the oncoming headache. He had so many things to do and plan before he could really put things into motion. He sighed and went to stand in front of the mirror. He looked a lot better without glasses, especially those bulky round spectacles that he used to wear. He remembered Tonks had once told him that his eyes were so intense without glasses that she couldn't stand to look him in the eyes. Not that anyone else could either. By that time people had been so afraid of him that they didn't even want to see a picture of him.

Harry turned away from the mirror and went over to his trunk. He was very proud of it. It was a lot like the one he would have had in the future. There was a first compartment that had little security and held mostly objects of no value. It was mainly there to fool others into thinking that was all there was to the trunk. The other compartments you would be lucky to be able to blow up much less open.

The second compartment held a moderate kitchen with wizard and muggle appliances. Everything was done in stainless steel and the floor was made of black marble. The kitchen itself was elegant but at the same time it screamed ordinary. A very abstract contradiction.

The third compartment was an expertly done master bedroom. The themes were black and silver. The bed and wardrobe were made of intricately carved ebony depicting dragons flying and bellowing fire at invisible enemies. The bathroom was done in a warm crimson color with a black tiled floor. There was a large open shower and a large bath.

The fourth compartment was a library that at the moment was hardly existent. The fifth compartment was a study and the sixth was a potions lab. The seventh compartment was a lab for his many other experiments while the eighth compartment was a dueling chamber.

Harry went into the fifth compartment that was his study and grabbed a couple of the blank books and some quills and ink. Though he was pretty good at potions, he was so much better at spell crafting and arithmancy. But that wasn't really saying much. Because of the war many people had to become practical experts in potions. It was so bad that before he died even Ron could brew a polyjuice potion like a master. Harry mainly created his eye healing potion out of luck, a lot of research, and his abstract ideas when it came to brewing.

But his potions had been nothing compared to the ones Hermione had created. But she wasn't actually a potions master. Most of the things she created came from research and knowing how certain ingredients reacted with each other. But Harry knew that if she had been given the chance, Hermione could have achieved a mastery. Besides, almost anyone who did enough research could make a new potion; there were just so few people who actually did. That was the reason there wasn't as many potions now. Most of the potions that had ever been developed had been because they were so terribly needed at the time.

Currently Harry was working on a way to block the killing curse. He had decided to put a hold on the werewolf cure for the time being considering it would take more than just a potion to achieve a cure. The more he worked on it the more he realized it would take a ritual to create the effects and rituals were a complicated piece of magic. One that would take a while to complete.

So far his spell to block the killing curse was coming along well. There was only one problem. Not just anyone could cast the spell. Your magical core had to be at least above average to even contemplate casting it as it took so much energy. Luckily, most people's magical cores could be stretched and made larger if they were simply "exercised" regularly. But, if he were to guess, he would say that it would take at least another nine months to complete the spell and test it of course.

After about two hours Harry put down his spell crafting journals and decided to do something else. Concentrating on one subject could really hinder a person and Harry would allow himself no such disabilities.

Though Harry had learned an incredible amount of knowledge during and after the war, there was so much that he didn't know. Since Voldemort had declared war on everyone a lot of knowledge had been lost. To say Harry had been disappointed would be an understatement. After the war he had quickly found love in the arts and, of course, learning all there was to know about magic. And some things that weren't known. He had also gotten into a habit that when there wasn't a spell for something, he would create one. Perhaps his most prided accomplishment.

Harry looked at the clock to find that it was almost noon, meaning he should go start lunch soon. And lunch, meant that Aunt Marge was coming. Happy Day.

He was just putting the last plate on the table when he heard the car pull into the drive-way. The Dursley's had gone to pick up Marge from the airport. Harry took a deep breath. He was already thinking bad thoughts and green lights. It would be so easy to just shut Marge up forever. Unfortunately, it was never that easy. Nope. Not when you're Harry bloody Potter.

Harry decided that he did not want to be present when Marge came barging in with her fat ass and that despicable little mutt that she had ironically named Ripper. It wouldn't do for him to loose his temper this early on in the game. Regardless of the fact that he would rather just slit her throat and be done with it, he would be better off if he stayed his hand for the time being. Besides, once Voldemort returned it wouldn't take much to convince everyone they had been the tragic victims of "unfortunate" circumstance. Or just another routine Death Eater raid. It depended on what he felt like that day.

Harry ran up the stairs and slipped into his room. He didn't want to be down there and have Marge try to make him bring in her luggage. Not that he would. Just because he wasn't giving in to his desires to rid the earth of her ugly mug didn't mean he was going to be nice to her. In fact, if he were to hazard a guess, in the next few days, people would hardly dare to call him civil.

* * *

Five Days. Five long, dreadful, excruciating days. Five days full of Marge degrading Harry and his parents. Five days of Harry constantly biting his lip, pinching himself, and punching random things to keep from doing something that though he might not regret, would seriously hinder him. And he couldn't afford that. 

Harry sighed. It had been what, five...six days? And already he was going crazy. Harry closed his sketch book and walked over to the window. He pressed his forehead against the window pane and stared out without really seeing anything. A seer. It was always him wasn't it? He was glad he was a seer, in a way. Being a seer was kind of like a double edged sword. By knowing what he did, he could prevent so many deaths and make a lot of people happy, but...the burden it gave himself. It was like he was dying inside, screaming, and nobody knew...nobody could hear his cries. If there was one thing he was certain of, the memories, the saddness... it would all kill him long before Voldemort did.

It had all been killing him before, but now... The guilt was eating at him. Knowing that it was him that had killed all of them, that would have killed them all. Their blood was on his hands. Wether they knew it or not, he had killed them, and it was now killing him. He used to could ignore it, push it away. But not anymore. Every night was plauged with nightmares, every day with dreadful phantoms... terrible pains and ghosts that he had thought he was long rid of.

But he couldn't let it effect him. He was a seer for a reason. It was his job, his duty to help these people. To make sure that their lives were not constantly in sorrow. To make sure they were happy, that they had good, long lives. To make sure all those children grew up actually knowing their parents. That husbands and wives were not out there wondering if there lover would return home that day.

Being as strong as he was, he only needed a few hours of sleep a week. Though he tried to sleep everynight most of the time. A force of habit, if nothing else. He could only imagine what he would look like if he actually needed as much sleep as normal people. Awful, for sure. Like Death, he mused. His lips twisted into a wry smile that held no humor, before giving way to grimace. That was what he was. Death. Death to everyone else. Death to himself. Because that was what he was doing. Killing himself with these thoughts.

Harry gave another sigh causing the window to fog up slightly. A concerned hoot brought him from his musings. He turned to Hedwig, his ever faithful owl. How he had missed her. He smiled lightly and walked over to the bed post were she was perched.

"Don'y worry girl." He told her softly while stroking her feathers tenderly.

" I'm fine. We'll be out of here soon, girl. And we'll never have to come back here. How does that sound?"

Hedwig's only answer was a soft coo as she snuggled in to his hand. Harry simply stood there with a soft look on his face as he continued to stroke Hedwig lovingly. He really did love Hedwig. She was like a best friend. Always there, always listneing to him - even when he didn't make much sense.. But it wasn't long before Harry realised he shouled start dinner. Tonight was the night that he was leaving. He had already packed everything. All he had to do was grab everything and go.

Harry swept down the stairs and prepared dinner. Tonight would be his last night at the Dursley's. At least until he decided to come back with less than good intentions.

It wasn't long before the smell of food lured the Dursley's into the kitchen ready to stuff themselves, as per usual.

It wasn't long before Marge had a healthy amount of brandy in her system and she started her mouth on things that were no business of hers.

"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup-"

She droned on and on and the anger in Harry was starting to well up. It normally wouldn't bother Harry that much. He knew his parents were good people. It didn't matter if she did. She wasn't important. But if he was angry, it would be easier to pass off as accidental magic. Besides, being angry made it more satisfying when it happened.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out..."

"This Potter, you never told me what he did?"

"A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who-"

"They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect)-"

Harry had had enough. "Shut up! Shut up you fat bitch!" he yelled. A darkness seemed to swell about him. One that promised Marge would regret what she had said.

"You don't know anything! You know nothing about my parents! You probably don't even know anything about yourself! Probably never even laid eyes on those little pig feet of yours!"

With that Harry let some of his magic leak through. Soon Marge seemed to be swelling like a fat balloon. She foated up to the ceiling and then she drifted out the open door and into the night. Vernon trying to hold onto her, but eventually slipping as Ripper bit into his ankle.

Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed his things. He was back down the stairs and out the door before the Dursley's could even form coherent thought. If they ever could form any.

Harry strolled down the road, all the way cackling insanely. He really couldn't quite stop laughing. It was beautiful, truly. That a pig like her to become a balloon. Fitting.

He finally reached Magnolia Crescent and sat on a low wall. He leaned back and looked up at the stars. He could find peace there. There in the darkness scattered among the stars. Harry spread out his senses. Sirius should be right about, there.

Harry lowered his gaze and stared out across the road and into the bushes. There he was. Harry could just make out the figure of Padfoot. In that moment Harry was filled with such a happiness that he thought he might burst. This was it. The final proof that this was all real, that it wasn't a dream. Harry showed no outward sign of his hapiness and instead beckoned the dog closer. Harry patted the stone next to him,

"Come here, boy." he called. Yes, come here. he thought.

Slowly, hesitantly, Padfoot came forward. Harry patted him softly and preceeded to scratch him under the chin.

"Hello, Sirius." He said calmly.

The dog's eyes snapped open and a dark fear crept into his eyes. There was suprise there, fear, and sadness.

"You need not worry, Padfoot. You will come to understand in time. For now, you will come with me. I should warn you though. The minister will be waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron. I won't turn you in. But do not bring unnecessary attention to yourself."

Sirius seemed to be debating with himself before he hesitantly bobbed his head. Harry could tell he was confused. But he would have to deal with it. They didn't have time for a long and useless conversation.

Harry stuck out his wand and with a great bang a purple triple-decker bus appeared. Gold lettering on the side declaring it The Knight Bus.

Stan Shunpike stepped out of the bus and read his obviously practiced speech.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you need to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Harry cut him off before he could say anything else. His voice was beginning to annoy him.

"I am aware of who you are, Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I will be going to the Leaky Cauldron, and I would prefer to not have to make any unneeded stops before I reach my destination. My dog will be riding with me."

Harry handed him a couple of galleons to make sure his orders were followed. He stepped onto the bus with Padfoot trailing behind, leaving Stan to pick up his trunk for him. Harry sat in the chair nearest the door and Padfoot stood nervously beside his feet. Stan was back on the bus in seconds after Harry had sat down.

"Take 'er away, Ern. Straight 'ta the Leaky Cauldron."

With another bang the Knight Bus sped off.

* * *

(A/N)- Again, thank you for the reviews. And please Give me some more. I love suggestions. If you have any ideas for the story, let me know. Like, What should Harry's special talent be? Maybe he can be a shape shifter, or a rune master, or something. Let me know what you all think. I want to know.

And sorry it took so long to update. I am not very quick at uploading a new chapter. It takes me awhile. For that I am sorry. But when I get reviews they make me want to get the story up faster. Keep that in mind.

Please Review.

Lady Iri


	3. Noticequestionsadvice

Hello everyone. This is Lady Iri and I have a question that I want all who read this story to answer.

In the next chapter (that I am currently writing) Harry will claim the title of Lord Potter and take over as the head of his family. This means that he will be emancipated and able to do magic out side of school.

What I want to know is: Should Harry be the Lord of some other family? If so, Which one?

That is the question I want every one to answer, please.

Should he be descened from one or all of the founders? Which one?

Someone else? Who?

And keep in mind, a lot of things WOULD have happened in the future, and Harry becoming lord wasn't one of them. He did find out that he could become Lord Potter in the 'would-have-been' future, but by then it was too late. So, he would not know if he was something other than a Potter.

Also, should this new previously unknown lordship trigger some kind of inheritence? Like a creature inheritance? If so, what kind?

!!!!! Also, alot of families died during Voldemort's first rise. Should they have left their money and belonging to the person who defested Voldemort? Which was Harry. If so, What Families? And what is so important about them?

Thank you,

Lady Iri


	4. Harry Potter: Seer

Alright guys. This is officially chapter three. I decided to follow some of your suggestions on what Harry should inherit. If there are some problems with the chapter, let me know. I really didn't spend any time proof-reading it. Also, If I get enough requests, I will make a rewrite of the story where Harry gets a different inheritence. IF I GET ENOUGH REQUESTS. If not, then I doubt I will. Also, thank you for the reviews and I will try not to make Harry god-like. He will be semi-super. But more like just above average. But there will be other strong characters in the story. Tom will be very powerful. I mean look at what even Rowling did. She made Voldemort able to fly, without a broom!

Also, excuse me if Harry seems to have all this knowledge and is a practical master at everything, but KEEP IN MIND- before Harry woke up in his younger body he spent a blank amout of years simply learning all that he could, mainly to keep his mind off the war. So, he has had some time to become as good as he is and to find his weak and strong points. I am not going to tell you how "old" Harry was/is in mind. That is for later in the story. You may find out later, you may not.

Please review. If you have any questions- ask away!

-Lady Iri

* * *

'There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart.

If such a man existed,

He would be a shallow soul.'

* * *

The Knight Bus appeared at the Leaky Cauldron with a bang. Harry got off quickly with his trunk in tow and Padfoot trotting nervously behind him. He stepped into the inn and heard the Knight Bus disappearing behind him. Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh. The déjà vu was starting to get to him. The Minister, just as he had predicted, was waiting for him just inside the door.

"Ah, Harry, My boy, there you are. When you had left your relatives house so suddenly, we had thought… But you're safe and that's what matters."

Harry was barely able to stop himself from making a nasty comment. Barely. This guy was an idiot. How he had managed to stay in office all this time was a mystery to Harry. Unless he had bribed al the high-ups; in fact, that sounded right in the realm of possibilities.

Harry quietly followed Fudge into a private room. It was time. This is where everyone would find out that he was a seer. All he had to do was make it seem that Fudge was the one to discover his "Gift".

Fudge poured Harry and himself some tea and passed his cup to him.

"Now, Harry," He began. "I don't think you know who I am, but…"

Harry quickly cut him off. He had to be very obvious for this guy to get it. "You are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, current Minister of Magic, five years running."

For a moment, Fudge looked suitably stunned, and then he looked terribly pleased. "Why yes, yes I am. Now, I would like to tell you Harry…"

"This is about Sirius Black, isn't it?" Harry interrupted him again. "I mean the fact that he might be after me. Right?"

Fudge started coughing and stuttering before he was finally able to from a coherent sentence. "How do you know that?"

Harry quickly ducked his head in a clear show of embarrassment and mumbled, " You wouldn't believe me anyway."

Now Fudge looked intrigued and curious. He leaned forward on the desk and stared at Harry. "You cant be sure. Why don't you tell me and then I will let you know if I believe you or not."

"Well, you see, lately I have been having these dreams, and sometimes I will have these things that are like dreams, but I am awake when it happens, you know, like a vision. And whatever happens in my dreams, it usually happens in real life too. Almost like, I don't know, like I am seeing the future."

Fudge looked stunned and for a minute his mouth refused to work. And Harry, acting like an unsure thirteen year old, of course said, "Sir, you believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, Harry." Fudge mumbled distractedly. "Harry, you wouldn't mind me having someone test you, would you?" Apparently, Fudge wasn't waiting for an answer as he was already heading toward the fireplace and reaching for the floo powder. Harry didn't answer the question as it was apparent Fudge wouldn't care what his answer was. Fudge made a quick fire call before he was again sitting in his chair and looking deep in thought.

The fire turned green and a middle aged woman stepped through. "Hello Minister Fudge. Is this the one you wish me to examine?"

"Yes, I need you to check him, see if he is a seer and if he may have any other talents."

The woman nodded her head and stepped over beside Harry. She introduced herself as Sarah Commer. But Harry already knew this. Somehow. He figured it was just another seer thing. She was an Aura reader, though not a very strong one. She had to have physical contact to discover a persons gifts while a decent aura reader could do it just by looking at someone.

She placed her hand on top of Harry's and seemed to be concentrating. "Yes," She finally said. "Yes, this boy is definitely a seer, though, I do not know which kind. And, there is something else here, but I am not sure what it is. Though, I do detect some other talent, but it seems to be blocked. So I can not tell you what it is. But this boy is a seer."

She turned and looked at him with a smile. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. A Seer. That is a very rare gift. You should be proud."

Proud. Harry wondered if she would say that if she knew what kind of visions he had. Probably not.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Yes, Harry, you should be very proud." He started to follow the woman to the fireplace. "I will need to notify the Daily Profit. I shall see you later Harry, my boy."

Harry rolled his eyes as soon as Fudge was out of the room. "Dumb ass." He muttered. That was easy. Phase 1: Complete. God. He was staring to sound as if he was in a war again. Though, technically, he just might be.

He turned to stare down at Sirius. He was very scraggly. Unhealthy. As if he hadn't been fed in a week. Though, if Harry thought about it, he probably hadn't. He sighed. He wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this. He supposed he would just have to wing it.

"Alright, Padfoot, my friend. You cannot be found here. Just incase. And you should know better than to go to Hogwarts, Remus will be teaching Defense this year. He will easily recognize you. Go to the Shreaking Shack, I will send you some food and other things that you might need. Now," He walked over to his trunk, opened it and pulled out a vial.

"This is a pepper-up potion. It should give you enough energy to apparate there. Be careful. And don't go out into Hogsmead unless you need to. I will send you the Profit so you can keep updated."

Sirius gave him a look. It was as if to say 'What? And how do you know all of this?' Harry rolled his eyes. He was tired and didn't feel like explaining at the moment. He was already wishing a deatheater would just show up. If only he could just kill something.

"Look, Siri, I don't have time to explain. And Tom will be in here soon to show me my room. I will come to you when School starts so that I can really explain. Ok? Please, can you just trust me?"

Sirius warily nodded his head, and Harry had to smile softly at that. They were all so trusting. And even after all he had been through, Sirius was still innocent in that fact. It was nice. To know that such small things like that still happened. Harry held the potion up to his muzzle and held the vial in place has Sirius guzzled it down.

"Go, now. I will send you some things tomorrow morning. Be safe." Sirius nodded and seemed to give him a look that said 'You too.' Harry smiled softly, and Sirius disappeared with a pop.

The smile left Harry's face as soon as Sirius disappeared. It was so good to know that Sirius was alive. But, as uplifting as that was, Harry was still filled with a great saddness. There was so much guilt over his death. and the death of others. A tear slipped down his face, but Harry made no move to wipe it off. Everyone who came into contact with him died eventually. All of his friends had died horrible deaths and it was his _fault. All his FAULT. _And it never seemed to hurt as much as it did now.

Harry sighed saddly and quickly composed himself. He could use some sleep.

* * *

It turned out that Harry had been right. It was a good thing he had gotten some sleep that night. Even if most of it was filled with nightmares. 

Harry sighed and continued to nurse his cup of black coffee. How he wished he could have a shot of Firewiskey. But noooo. He couldn't. Because he was only fucking thirteen. Life was so unfair. Especially for the kids. Though, he couldn't really be called a kid. If he ever could.

There was a rustle of feathers as a few owls flew into the room heading for different people. One of them headed over to him. He quickly paid the owl and unfurled the paper as it took off. Only to sigh as he read the headline. There in big bold letters was:

**Harry Potter: Seer**

_Yesterday, at approximately 7:30 p.m. Minister Fudge engaged in a meeting with the famed Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The result, was to say, shocking. During the conversation, Mr. Potter said something that caused Minister Fudge to become suspicious. Following this suspicion, Minister Fudge called for an aura reader where it was confirmed that Harry Potter was, in fact, a seer. It is unknown at the present exactly what type of seer, as the aura reader, Ms. Sarah Commer, was unable to identify which. Not much else is known about the confrontation escept for the fact that Mr. Potter has, as of yet, two more unidentified talents. One has to wonder, What other talents does the Boy-Who-Lived possess?_

Harry groaned into his coffee. He knew Fudge would make a spectacle out of this, it was to be expected. Fudge was simply unable to keep his mouth shut. To save his life. It would get him killed one day, Harry knew. Anyone with enough sense knew that. Even though that was the reason he had been killed in the future. What a sad reason to go.

Harry quickly downed the rest of his drink and headed for the door. He had some shopping to do.

* * *

Diagon Alley was the same as it always was. Bright and cheerful people made their way from store to store in brighly colored robes. Smiles clearly on their faces. It was disgusting. 

Harry scowled in their direction. Pathetic people. They didn't even realize how much danger there was in the world. How the monster was still there, just biding its time. They weren't even prepared. These people did not realize the reality of death. They did not realize the fact that by tomorrow they could be dead. But not Harry. Never.

The probability of death had always been there for Harry. It was always there. In his younger years there was always the disconcering thought that Vernon might actually carry out one of his numerous threats. In Hogwarts, there was always danger around every turn. For all who stayed in the castle. There was simply more for Harry than for others. Every year he had almost died numerous times. The possibility that he would die had always been there. Especially after Hogwarts.

And it was still there. It just wasn't as bad. He would try to keep that in mind. But he would never let his guard down. He couldn't. If something happened to him then all would fail. Voldemort was his responsibility. It was his job to kill him. If something happened to him than there would be no one left to finish off Tom. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn't go jump off a cliff anytime soon. How fate works against us.

But he might as well have some fun while the peace lasted. But he also knew that there couldn't be much fun for him, he had a war to prepare for. The future had held a great many wonderful inventions. Harry would now remake these. And if he got to cash in on the profit, than good for him. The money would be useful and atleast that way he could just go into solitude after the war instead of having to get a job and be surrounded by people twenty-four seven. His nerves wouldn't be able to take it.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts. Gringotts was still there and standing strong. He continued his walk to the gleaming white building, by far the biggest in the alley. It was still the same and the menacing poem still remained etched into the pale stone. He walked up the steps and into the builing. People were bustling to the tellers and to and from vaults. Harry quickly stepped up to the nearest empty booth.

"Hello." he said politely. "I require a meeting with the Potter account manager and then I would like to take a trip to my vault please."

The goblin looked up and gave him a hard stare. "Of course." he finally said. He called over another goblin and told him something in gobdlygook (sp?) . The goblin turned to Harry again. "He will take you to see your account manager, and then to your vault."

Harry simply nodded his head and followed to other goblin to a set of gleaming doors. The doors opened up to a hallway with numerous doors on both sides. The goblin lead him to a door with Potter emblazened on it and proceeded to knock. He then opened the door and stepped inside and beckoned Harry to follow him inside. A heavily scarred goblin sat at a desk inside busily writing on a peice of parchment. He looked up as they entered.

"Thank you, Sledgemouth. You may go." He said this to the goblin who had led Harry here. The goblin, Sledgmouth, nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

The goblin then turned to Harry. "Hello, Mr. Potter. Please, have a seat. I am Skullbash, the Potter account manager. How may help you today?"

Harry sat down in the offered chair and decided to get straight to the point.

"Hello Mr. Skullbash. I am here so I can claim the lorship of my family. I am well aware that I can do this now even though I am not of age. Considering I am the last member of the Potter house, I am eligable to claim the title and emancipation. I would like to do so now."

Skullbash looked startled for a moment before he grinned ferociously. It was obvious that he approved.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We can have the process completed in just a few moments. Though, are you sure you are ready to assume lordship? It is a heavy burden for one so young."

"I am no child." Harry told him in a neutral vioce. "I have never truly been one. The only reason I have never claimed lordship of my family before now was because I knew nothing of it. But I do now, and I wish to resume my family's political and business career. Infact, I already have a few ideas."

Skullbash nodded and wrote something on a parchment that disapperad with a flash.

"The blood test and ring chalice will be here in a moment. I assume you know all of the responsilibilities of the family head?" He continued at Harry's nod. "Good. Then tell me, what are your ideas on resuming the family's financial carrer?"

Harry grinned at that question. Oh, did he have some ideas. "I am sure you have heard of the fact that I am a seer?" Skulledbash nodded in affirmative.

"Good. I want you to buy controlling shares in the new 'Firebolt Industries'. In two weeks they are going to release a new broom that will become the new proffesional standard. The brooms will be horribly expensive and the fastest and overall best brooms developed thus far. As a result, 'Firebolt Industries' will be given a name and will become filthy rich. And, I am sure you realize, so will the person who holds controlling shares of the company."

Skullbash grinned and seemed to be horribly pleased. "Of course, sir. I am happy that you truly are a head that is looking toward the future of this family. If what you say is true, you will more than likely become the richest wizard in Europe. You are currently very wealthy, but with this... I will get a better office, sir, so that next time we have a meeting you can be more comfortable."

Harry stared at the goblin for a moment. "You seem to be awfully pleased considering you are just the account manager."

"You see, Mr. Potter, when a manager's client becomes rich, then so does the manager. Here, a person is given respect depending on the families status. If you become more wealthy and powerful, then I will gain in rank."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. It made a lot of sense. Depending on which account they oversaw, would mean what their rank was. So, in effect, if he was the richest wizard in Europe, then Skullbash would be considered the highest ranked. And of course, Skullbash would want to further his career aswell. But really, is all the wizarding world thinks of money? He supposed that yes, yes it was. But it wasn't that suprising really. Money was what secured their lives and the lives of their family. That and magical power. Luckily, Harry had quite a bit of both. He just wished that he had a family to care for. He wanted a family so bad that it hurt. But he already had a plan for that. He _would _have some kind of family, one way or another.

There was a knocking on the door before a young goblin stepped in. The goblin went over to the desk and set down a peice of parchment, a dagger, a quill, and a large bowl that resembled a pensive. The goblin then bowed to Skullbash and hurridly left the room.

Skullbash turned to address Harry. " Alright Mr. Potter. First you will need to give the quill some blood and then we will know what families you can claim lordship of through blood. Then you will give the ring chalice some of your blood and it will not only give you the rings that you inherit through blood, but others that you may be eligable for."

Harry looked at Skullbash confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Eligable? How can I be eligable for the lordship of a family if I am not a part of it through blood?"

"There are several ways." Skullbash assured him. "Sometimes, a family will have certain requirements before someone can become the head of the family, which usually means it is not limited to only family. Other times, say a family was married into the Potter family through a distant cousin or something. They never had children, and the rest of this family died out. That would leave the family name and holdings to you. Even though you are not related to them, the marriage created an alliance between the families, as such, when one family ceased to exist, everything would go to their closest allies. Somewhat primitive, I'm sure, but effective. Then, of course, a family head could name their heir outside of the family."

Harry took a second to digest the new information. The only thing he knew for sure he could claim was the Potter lordship, but if he was the lord of some other family, than that changed everything. He hadn't planned on becoming the lord of more than one family, though he knew Sirius had made him his heir. Since Sirius was on the run, he would probably be given lordship over the Black family. Priority was first and foremost to the family. Sirius was supposed to be Lord Black, but he had never claimed lordship. And since Sirius had never claimed it and was unable to carry out his duties at the present time anyway, lordship would be given to the next in line so that the family could continue.

Harry took the dagger and calmly sliced his palm before he held it over the quill. The quill immediantly sprang to life as if someone was holding it and began scribbling away on the paper. Th quil suddenly dropped and became lifeless and Skullbash picked up the paper.

"Let's see, You are entitled to become the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and The House of Black."

"I don't understand. I knew I was entitled to become the Black Lord, but not by blood. How can I be related to the Blacks? I am only entitled to the Black family through magic."

"There are a lot of possibilities, Mr. Potter. The Black family could have married into the Potter family, thus the blood was passed to you. But I am not aware of it if this is indeed the case. Or you could have been adopted by a ritual by Mr. Black. If this were indeed the case, your Black blood would remain dormant until the family ring awakened it and gave you access to the family magic."

Harry nodded his head. That seemed like something that Sirius would do. But that would also mean that though Sirius was not his father by birth, he was, in a way, his father by blood. He smiled at the thought. Sirius...his father. Though how he never heard about this before was amazing. Harry took the dagger again and reopened his cut allowing the blood to drip into the chalice. The blood swirled around and started to glow lightly before it seemed to drain out of the chalice through some invisible hole. The glow faded and revealed three rings.

'Three?'

Harry voiced his question. "Why are there three rings? I thought I was only entitled to the Potter and Black rings?"

Skullbash took a closer look at the rings and seemed to be slightly shocked himself. "This is the ring of Dimari." He said in shock. "Also known as the Le Fay family. But how you could possess such a lordship..."

"You're telling me that I am to be the Lord of the Dimari? As in, Lord Le Fay?"

Skullbash nodded his head and turned to look at Harry again. "Yes, it seems that is the case. The Dimari have been followers of the Old Ways for centuries. None of the old family heads had thought to denounce them. They pick their heirs through magic. The magic of the family finds the most suitable head and grants it to them. This is amazing. The Le Fay family has not had a head for close to 700 years."

Harry nodded and picked up the Potter ring from the chalice and slipped it onto his finger. Immediantly he could feel the magic swirling around him making sure he was really a Potter before finally accepting him as the Lord of Potter. Harry then picked up the Black ring and turned to Skullbash.

"Is there a way I can make all of these one ring? I really don't want to be walking around with three rings on my hand. Seems kind of vain, not to mention gaudy."

Skullbash nodded his head in affirmative. "It is part of the magic of the rings. Simply put them on the same finger and they will merge. It was made into the rings so that when families merged they could continue to have only one ring."

Harry slipped the Black ring onto the same finger as the Potter ring and watched fascinated as they merged. He felt the Black ring testing him as well until it felt satisfied and accepted him as the new Lord. Immediantly he could feel magic starting up in his body. It felt like suddenly his blood had turned into acid and was buring his body while rushing through his veins. It started at his hand and then reached his heart before spreading to the rest of his body. He knew it was his Black blood awakening from dormancy. All of a sudden the burning stopped and the magic seemed to settle down. Harry could still deel a dull throb just under his skin as his body was getting used to the new blood.

Some of his hair swept into his face and Harry was shocked to see that it was blonde. "What the fuck? I look like a bloody Malfoy!" His hair turned pink with is embaressment and then red in anger.

Skullbash just chuckled. "It seems that you have inherited metamorphmagus abilities through the Black family. Not very surprising really, the Black family _has _produced the most metamormagus' in recent history."

Harry supposed that he should have expected this. He remembered that his hair had changed back over night that time that Petunia had given him a hair cut. He supposed that even though the ability had been dormant, his metamorphmagus abilities had responded to his desperate plea. He was also certain that this was the dormant ability that the aura reader had mentioned. Harry concentrated on his hair returning to the way it was and was pleased to see it change slowly but surely to its original shade. He knew he would have to train his ability more but for now it would do. Harry reached into the chalice and pulled out the last ring, the Le Fay family ring. He slipped it onto his finger and watched as it merged with the ring already there. It seemed to take longer for this ring to accept him, probably because he did not belong to the family by blood. But finally it did and seemed to accept him as the Lord of the family.

"Very well." said Skulllbash. "Is there anthing else you will require today Lord Potter-Black-Dimari?"

"Just Potter-Black." Harry told him. "I do not want to be acknowledged as the Lord of Le Fay. Not yet. It would be best if this remained between us. I can only imagen what the knowledge that Harry Potter is the Lord of Le Fay would cause. Besides that I need a way to get money easily, an inventory of all of my vaults, and a muggle I.D. I will also need to keep in regular correspondance with you and a monthly bank statement, and I need to know when the next wizengamot meeting will be so I can decide if I want to attend."

Skullbash nodded. "Very well Lord Potter-Black. I can have all that ready and sent to you in a couple of hours. I am afraid that all we have is a money pouch that is conected to your vault. But we can give you a credit card for the muggle world. We can remain in contact through owl if you wish. I will send you a monthly statment and if you wish to owl me address it to the Potter Account Manager and I will be sure to get it. All I can give you right now is the money pouch, it will take a little while on the others. Your I.D. and credit card will have to be specially charmed so that they will match whatever look and identity you choose."

"Ok." Harry told him. "Just owl them to the Leaky Cauldron. That is where I will be staying for the rest of the summer. Oh, and I will also require a list of all my properties and investments. Now, I have a lot of shoppong to do today. I may stop by again in the coming weeks. Thanks again."

Skullbash nodded in understanding. He handed Harry a money pouch hat had already been charmed for him and bid him farewell. Harry wished him a good day as he stepped out of the office and continued down the hallway until he was in the man atrium. He swiftly left through the doors and out into the alley.

* * *

Madam Malkin's was empty when Harry stepped in. An assistant came over as soon as he was in the door. 

"Hello, sir. How may I help you today?"

Harry quickly told her that he would need an entire warbrobe in their finest material. He made sure to get some of these with a special charm that when activated would show ones family crest on the back and left breast. He decided to get some clothes in other sizes as well in case he grew or if he wanted to use his metamorphmagus abilities. He also bought some work clothes for herbology and potions. He knew he shoould get some battle robes, but those could not be found in Diagon Alley, especially now when there was no war. He left the shop with a gloriously smiling girl behind him happy of the big sale she had just made.

Next he went to Flourish and Blotts and completely splurged. He had developed a fierce love of knowledge that could put Hermione to shame. and unlike Hermione, who after finding out she was a witch and had dedicated her time to only learning about Magical knowledge, Harry enjoyed to learn both magical and muggle things. He practically bought a copy of everything and he made sure to pick up a catalog so he would know when new books came out. He had also made the owner very happy when he happened to know how to calm the Monster Book of Monsters. Though that wasn't very surprising. He also made a quick stop by the Apothocary and made sure to grab a bit of everything and a catalog for there as well in case he needed anything else while he was at Hogwarts.

Harry now stood at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. It looked just as seedy as he remembered it. In all honesty, he liked Knockturn better than he did Diagon Alley. There was just so much more available in Knockturn Alley. A lot more knowledge was available here too. Harry swifly made his way to a store he had frequinted before. It was just inside Knockturn and specialized in Dragon hide, defensive devices, and weapons. They also had a collection of training equipment. A bell jingled somewhere in the back when Harry stepped into Sneek & Hide. The store looked exactly as Harry knew it would. Just then a extremely musceled and broad man. Harry immediantly recognized him as Mulciber Sneek, debatedly the best man at the forge in the entirety of Europe. This man knew his way around a fire and could work anything with metal.

Harry spoke before he could say anything. "Hello, Mulciber. Having a good day I hope."

Mulciber raised his eyebrow at him and looked him up and down. "Not many people know me as Mulciber." He said. "I don't think I have ever seen you around here either. So I have to wonder, how do you know that name?" He stared hard at Harry.

Harry jerked his head a little so the his hair swept out of his eyes and and showed his scar for a brief second. "I have my ways, my friend. In any case, I am not here just to say hello, you know."

Mulciber had obviously noticed his scar. "So you are Harry Potter. Never thought I would see you in my shop. Though it does explain how you know my name, seeing as how you're a seer and all that. So, what can I do for you little man?"

Harry glared at him. "You know, I hate it when you call me that" Mulciber just chuckled but stopped suddenly when he looked into Harry's eyes and quickly looked away.

Harry smirked in victory. " A bit of everything, I would think."

Mulciber looked slightly taken aback. No one except auurors and unspeakables wanted the much hide now-a-days. "You do realize we have a lot of things in inventory, don't you?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, I am well aware. I will need a couple of battle robes, some dragon hide cloaks, fingerless gloves, boots, strongest you have, and anything else you might find useful. I will also want to take a look at your weapons. Oh, and I will need a couple of your best training dummies."

Mulciber nodded along with Harry as he said this. "Alright, so Hungarian Horntail Iron Belly mix on all dragon with all the special charms. The under armor as well as a couple of specially charmed wand holsters and a couple of pairs of the fingerless gloves and boots. Right?" Harry nodded his head in affirmative. "Ok, the weapons are in the back room, so you can go check them out. It will take me a while to get everything ready, but there are somethings that are already good to go so you can get them now."

"That's fine." Harry called over his back as he made his way into the back room. "Just send them to the Leaky Cauldron, Room 13. I will also want a couple of your special battle belts. Give me a couple of different sizes in that dragon hide, for when I grow."

Harry didn't bother to see if Mulciber had heard him and instead continued into the back room. Every wall was overed will all types of different weapons with pieces of parchment describing them hanging under. First he picked up several throwing daggers that were charmed forever sharp, improved accuracy, and they would return to their owner after they were thrown. He went over to look at the regular dagger after that. He took a while to pick but finally decided on a set of four daggers that were curved slightly and the handles were made out of dragon bone giving them magical properties. They were also charmed to stay forever sharp, two of them had a type of fast acting poison in the handle that paralized the victim,and they were also charmed to cut through almost everything. After debating with himself for a liitle while he also decided to buy a pair of twin Kiem swords charmed forever sharp, charmed to cut anything, and they both had the same poison as the daggers. (a/n- All the swords and daggers are black, including the hilt/handle)

Mulciber laughed as soon as Harry returned to the main room. "You look like you are stocking up for war. Seriously man, where's the battle?"

Harry just smirked secretly. "Maybe I am." He answered. "Keep in mind, Mulciber, there is always a battle somewhere, it is just not always a bloody one."

Mulciber's face grew serious and he nodded at Harry showing he understood. He turned and picked up a bag from the counter and put it in front of Harry.

"Ok." He said. "I have one battle belt, a wand holster, a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of boots, and a cloak all right here. I'm afraid that the rest will take a day or two. I will make sure to send them to your room at the Leaky Cauldron. Also, I wanted you to know that just recently I came up with a way to mix dragon hide and acromantula silk to make what seem to be everyday clothes. They also come in all colors and you can dye them. If you happen to want any, let me know."

Harry immediantly added a wide selection of the clothes to his bill and told Mulciber to mail it to him with everything else.

"I will be wearing most of this out, so can you just mail the rest of this to my room?"

"Sure, Little Man." Mulciber affirmed.

Harry growled menacingly at the nickname. He slipped on the black dragon hide boots and cloak and finished up with placing his fingerless gloves on. He also strapped the wand holster to his thigh. He hid the throwing knives around his person and placed two of the daggers in his boots while he placed the other two on his belt behind his back. He then put the two swords on his back where they were quickly dissilusioned from view. Harry quickly paid Mulciber for everything and started to walk to the door.

"See you around, Old Man!" Harry called behing him as he stepped back out into Knockturn Alley knowing that Mulciber was inside cursing him.

Harry pulled up the hood of his cloak and continued down the alley. Harry smirked from under his hood. Next stop: illegal shopping spree!

* * *

It took him a while for Harry to get to his next stop considering it was expertly hidden. The shop was craftily disguised as a simply junk shop but Harry knew that it was anything but. Harry stepped into the dimly lit room and looked around warily. A man seemed to suddenly appear in front of him. 

"How may I help you?" He wispered out.

Harry smirked at him. "I am here for your ah... 'special' merchandise."

The man seemed to regard him for a second and looked him over closely before nodding his head. "Follow me into the back room then."

* * *

An hour later Harry left the shop smiling to himself. The shop, 'Dexter's' , had a bit of everything. Though Dexter himself sold a lot of thing, his real forte was wands. Harry had gone there to get a second wand for himself and one for Sirius. He had received a very special wand. Figures. 

13 inches, Ebony & Weeping Willow, Hair & blood of Thestral.

Sounded like a wand of death to him. And maybe it was.

Sirius's wand was a more conventional one, though Harry had made sure that it was very close to Sirius's real one. 12 and a half inches, Yew, with Dragon heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail. Harry had also picked up a couple of books on the more questionable of magics and a special food case that he could send Sirius. It stored food and could be taken out ready to eat. At least this way Harry wouldn't have to send him food everyday.

Now Harry needed to get back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could send a little care package to Sirius. And nutrient potions. Lots and lots of nutrient potions.

* * *

(3 weeks later) 

When Hermione and the Weasleys stepped into the Leaky Cauldron they were disappointed when they did not see Harry anywhere in the dimly lit pub. Hermione quickly ran over to Tom, the owner, with the Wealseys following closely behind her.

"Excuse me, Tom."

Tom put down the glass he was cleaning and turned at the sound of his name.

"Ah." He said. "Hello, Ms. Granger. Can I help you?"

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, Do you know where Harry is. We heard he is staying here this summer, but..."

"Yes." Tom assured her. "He has been staying here for quite a while now, in fact. But I believe that at the present he is out in the alley."

Hermione nodded ready to run out right at that moment but stopped when she realized Ron had grabbed her shoulder.

"Relax, Hermione." Ron laughed. "Harry's not going anywhere. Besides we need to wait on Dad to book our rooms."

Hermion flushed in embarassment and ducked her head mumbling an intellagable reply.

"Yeah, Hermione..."

"Where's the..."

"Fire. Harry's..."

"Probably waiting..."

"For us some-"

"Where. So have..."

"A little patience." The twins finished with a flourish and grinned at each other as Mrs. Weasley once again asked them to please not finsh each others sentences.

"Here you are, Tom." Mr. Weasley said, placing a galleon and a couple of sickles on the counter, enough for all of them for one night. As long as they doubled up. "Four rooms please."

Tom shook his head and pushed Mr. Weasley's money back into his hand. "Sorry, Arthur. I can't take your money."

Mr. Weasley seemed shocked for a moment. "Why not? Are all of the rooms full?"

Tom shook his head again. "Afraid not, Arthur. But your rooms have already been paid for, all six of them."

Arthur flushed to his roots and tried to hand Tom his money. "No, no. I insist that you allow me to pay for the rooms, Tom. Please, you don't have to give us rooms."

Tom firmly ignored Mr. Weasley's hand and simply picked up his glass and continued to clean it. He grinned at Mr. Weasley. "Oh, I'm not. Mr. Potter is."

Everyone seemed shocked at this. Tom just continued to grin at them and it only widened when he saw how shocked they were.

"Mr. Potter came in here a few weeks ago. He told me he knew you would be coming today and had me book six rooms for all of you. Paid for all of them too. I asked him if you all had told him to book them for you and he told me no, but he knew you were coming none-the-less. I went ahead and booked them. I was confused at first how he knew you were coming until I saw the profit the next day. Imagine, Harry Potter, a seer."

"A seer?" Hermione asked. "But I thought that was all rubbish. You mean the profit was telling the truth?"

"Seers are very real, Hermione." Mr. Weasley told her. "But they are not always right, and they are very rare. There is only about five true seers in the entire world right now, and it seems that Harry is one of them."

The Weasleys looked at their father in surprise. Only five? In the entire world? And Harry, theri Ickle Harrikens was one of them? Ron was the first to snap out of it.

"Bloody Hell." He said. "Do you think Harry will tell me my future, Hermione."

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione scolded him. "Our best friend might actually be a seer and all you can think of is 'do you think he will read my fortune?'. I am much more interested in what he has seen about other things."

"Well sorry," Ron began only to be firmly cut of from the arument he was about to initiate by one of the twins hands covering his mouth.

"Now, Now."

"Ronniekens..."

"You shouldn't."

"Be fighting."

"With our."

"Resident Know-it-all."

"After all."

"She knows all."

The twins continued to grin at them even as Ron and Hermione glared fiercely at them. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and ushered everyone into the alley so they could get their stuff and go find Harry.

"Oh, and Arthur!" Tom called after them. "Mr. Potter requested that I tell you to please just accept his gift as he sees you as family and that you might as well forget your plan about confronting him about the rooms."

Mr. Weasley was speechless in shock as were the rest of the Weasley. They were all sensative about money and they all knew Mr. Weasley would have confronted Harry about paying for their rooms. They quickly shook off their surprise and continued out to the alley.

* * *

Oh, Semi-cliffy. 

Ok, For those of you who don't understand.

Dimari is simply another name for Le Fay.

I am perfectly aware that it isn't really but it is MY story damnit. I haven't decided if his inheritance of Le Fay will have much effect later on in the story. Up to the readers. But you have to give me some ideas, HOW will it effect Harry later on? If I have to come up with something on my own I doubt it will be much good. But who knows, I might get lucky.

This chapter is longer than my last two and I will try to continue to keep them longer but I only get the motivation to do so when I have a lot of encouragement. That was a HINT people!

And all those things Harry bought will make more sense in the next chapter so you will just have to be patient. Or if you want to email me I will give you the answer early. YES, I will do that. No Joke.

(HEY!!!- What should Harry's other talent be. Should he just be a magical animagus? But a magical animagus? What animal?)

If you have ANY questions or want to hook up with me as a writing partner my email is available on my profile. E-mail me at your leisure. I check my mail at least twice every fucking day. And that's on a bad day. On good days I check it like fifteen times. What can I say?

Alright guys, I'm signing off.

Keep your fingers crossed and send me enough 'I love you' s and I might start on the next chapter soon.

May you have gruesome nighmares and the saddest of dreams.

-Lady Iri


End file.
